


Wild One

by OonaKwon



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Flirting, I'm shit at tags help, M/M, PWP, bangx3 era glitter dragon in fishnets, clubbing??, cute awkwardness??, gdybri dynamic, kind of a songfic??, kinda flufy, really it's porn with too much plot, roughish sex, there's baeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OonaKwon/pseuds/OonaKwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I heard you were a wild one. If I took you home, It'd be a home run...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild One

**Author's Note:**

> Showing my age with a songfic. 8k words. Wild One by Florida ft. Sia popped up on my spotify the other day and this popped into my head.
> 
> Listen... this is a trash can fic. It was suppose to be a pwp but it's really a pwithtoomuchp. Mostly Gtop with some Baeri side excursions.
> 
> Warnings for drinking, kinda sort of maybe stalking???, semi-public bathroom sex things, and a tinsy bit of a bdsm feel that mostly manifests in roughish sex.
> 
> Featuring Seunghyun trying to act tough and Bangx3 era Glitter Jiyong wearing fishnets.
> 
> Bonus Point if you know who Lip Ring is because I'm a self-indulgent speck floating in the ocean of my dreams.
> 
> End Note:
> 
> I'm sorry, lmao.

_ Hey I heard you were a wild one. If I took you home, It'd be a home run... _

* * *

 

The first time Seunghyun saw  _ him, _ he was dressed rather formally.

 

If you could call ruby red leather pants and a sequined blazer to match 'formal'.

 

Even his hair was red. Truly, truly red. Not orange or copper or auburn, but red. The back was cut close, while his fringe was plastered to his forehead with a thin layer of sweat, courtesy of the sweltering heat inside the club.

 

He was all refined, angular features. A vision with eyes rimmed in a thick line of kohl. His frame slender and alluring, a thick black choker secured around his long neck, the sharp lines of his collar bones visible at the neck of the sleeveless shirt he wore underneath his jacket, the sensuous lines of his legs traced in supple leather.

 

One look at him and Seunghyun knew he was way out of his league. A guy like him, he probably had men and women alike coming on to him all the time. He wouldn't give Seunghyun the time of day.

 

But he was beautiful, so Seunghyun watched.

 

Later in the night, when everyone at the man's table was more than a bit drunk, they all stood up to head for the dance floor. It wasn't until then that Seunghyun realized the choker around Red's neck was attached to a chain, and that chain was now wrapped around the fist of a shorter man with a mohawk. He tugged on the chain, the gesture teasing and not at all possessive, but Seunghyun didn't miss the spark of lust in the Red's eyes or the shiver that ran through him when the leather bit into his neck.

 

The group moved out onto the dance floor, wormed their way right into the thick of it, but from Seunghyun's perch at the bar, he could still see them. It was kind of hard to miss them, Red stood out like a rose in a field full of daisies.

 

There were three of them. Red, the man with the mohawk, and a boy with platinum hair and bags beneath sharp eyes. The corners of the boy's mouth turned up in a smug smirk when Red plastered himself to his front. The chain passed ownership from Mohawk to Broody, wrapping around his fist and down his forearm, and suddenly nothing about the situation seemed playful. There was a marked difference between the chain in Mohawk's hand and the chain in Broody's hand.

 

Seunghyun didn't feel like watching him anymore.

 

He knocked back what was left of his drink and went in search of Daesung.

Pretty or not, that was one trio he didn't fancy getting in the middle of. Definitely not something he wanted to be involved in.

 

Definitely.

* * *

_ Hey I heard you like the wild ones... _

* * *

 

Seunghyun had been watching him for weeks now.

 

He couldn't help it.

 

He'd told himself he wasn't interested, but it was like... once he'd seen him he couldn't  _ stop _ seeing him. It never failed, after a few drinks his eyes would instinctively search him out in the crowd. It wasn't like he was hard to find or anything.

 

Every weekend, every Friday and Saturday night like clockwork, he was there.

 

Seunghyun had thought about going to other clubs. Hell, he'd thought about not going out at all. It wasn't like  _ this _ was even his scene. He always felt distinctly out of place amongst the glitter and leather and sweat.

 

Daesung, however, he was right at home here. His best friend had a bit of a crush on one of the DJs. She wasn't super popular, but she was decent. Her spot usually ended just before nine o'clock on Friday and Saturday nights, and then the club pulled out the big guns. Dae liked to show up just as her set was ending and pull her out onto the dance floor, and for some reason he seemed to think he needed Seunghyun to do so. Wing Man, he said, but it wasn't like Seunghyun actually did much 'wing manning'. He'd probably met her a grand total of twice. If pressed he could tell you her name was Minji, but that was about it.

 

Regardless, Seunghyun was there and so was Red, and try as he might he just couldn't stop  _ looking _ at him.

 

At first, Seunghyun had thought the broody looking one was his boyfriend. The way Red moved against him, undulating his hips to whatever rhythm the DJ set, seemed to  _ imply  _ that he was.

 

The way the guy rested his hand on Red’s waist and glared at anyone who seemed like they might even be looking at them didn't help, either..

 

Then there was the shorter guy, the one with the mohawk who always seemed to lose his shirt halfway through the night.

 

No, those three were inseparable. A package deal.

 

At least, that's what Seunghyun had thought.

 

He'd been watching him for weeks, and he'd never seen him accept an offer to dance from anyone but his friends. Not until  _ he _ showed up. Wiry, with delicate features and bleached blonde hair hanging in a curtain around his face. Tattoos on his forearms, a piercing in his lip. He made his way over to the dancing couple and inserted himself between them with ease.

 

The surly looking boy who always danced with him glowered as his hold was broken and Seunghyun smirked, waiting for the Red to tell this guy off.

 

Except he didn't.

 

The guy tugged Red against him and Broody watched for a moment, almost seemed to be appraising the situation. Then, he reached out and caught a dancing Mohawk by the hip, and Seunghyun's eyebrows found a new home in his hair because if he'd thought Broody and Red were a couple, that notion was effectively quashed by the way the space between Mohawk and Broody seemed to disappear in a matter of seconds.

 

He was actually so distracted by the way Mohawk pressed in close to Broody and immediately started grinding on his thigh, so absorbed on the grip Broody had on the nape of Mohawk's neck, on the way his fingers took a firm hold on his chin, tilting his face up to meet his..

 

Seunghyun coughed, choking on his drink, face flushing as he hurriedly turned his eyes from the sight of Broody's tongue getting familiar with Mohawk's tonsils.

 

Familiar was probably a bad word choice, he seemed like he knew his way around already.

 

Red.

 

Red was still dancing with Tattoos.

 

Seunghyun probably shouldn't call him Tattoos seeing as Red, himself, had plenty of his own. Tonight he was dressed in dark wash jeans that fit him like second skin and a sheer top. There had been a heavy leather jacket to complete the ensemble, but it had found it's way to the coat check only a few hours after Red's group arrived.

 

Minus the leather, Seunghyun was now free the see the tattoos scrawled across Red's skin. Jet black lines curled up his sides, down his arms, and across the expanse of his shoulders. There even appeared to be a set of wings curving around from the nape of his neck. He followed the trailing swirls of ink down Red's side, eyes skimming the low slung waistband of his jeans.. idly wondered if the opaque fabric was hiding any other designs.

 

He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't dying to find out.

 

But still... Tattoos....

 

Lip Ring.

 

Lip Ring was a better name for him.

 

Lip Ring was whispering in Red's ear…

 

Through the mass of bodies and the glare of the strobe lights he could just make out the shadow of Lip Ring's hands as they snaked under Red's top. His mouth made a home for itself on the side of Red's neck and Seunghyun stopped watching.

* * *

 

_ I am a wild one. Break me in. Saddle me up and let's begin... _

* * *

 

The longer Seunghyun watched the more he started to get a better understanding of what exactly was going  _ on _ with Red and his two friends.

 

Mohawk and Broody were obviously a couple or something.

 

He decided that for sure one evening when Red had picked himself out a new dance partner and he'd lost interest in watching him again. He didn't like seeing him with other guys.

 

So once Red and his new friend had started to get a bit.. handsy, Seunghyun had decided to make his way to the restroom. When he left the stall closest to the door and stepped up to the sink to wash his hands, he thought he heard a low moan coming from the last stall in the line. Concerned that someone was sick and in need of help he'd stepped cautiously closer to the door. He'd stopped in his tracks when his angle shifted enough to see through the crack where the stall door met the frame and he was presented with the sight of the duo.

 

Broody, with his shoulders braced against the graffitied wall, fingers buried in Mohawk's meticulously coiffed hair, destroying his signature look. Mohawk, who didn't seem to mind judging from his position on his knees, the other man's cock down his throat. When one of Broody's hands left Mohawk's hair to trail gently across his jaw, murmuring low praise, Seunghyun figured he'd overstayed his welcome (not that he'd been invited to begin with) and high tailed it out of that bathroom like it was on fire.

 

So there he was, three days later sitting at his desk at work, over thinking everything he's ever seen from the trio.

 

Obviously Broody and Mohawk were together. They both seemed to only pretend they were interested in Red until Red wasn't interested in them. Then they were all over each other. So what, were they like some kind of buffer? Broody always did seem to get immediately defensive whenever anyone approached them, but as soon as Red indicated he was okay with the attention he relaxed and let them be.

 

Red did get an awful lot of attention, too. He'd seen Mohawk, short as he was, shove the typical meatheaded asshole for not taking a hint.

 

He wondered if maybe they'd had a bad experience in the past. If  _ Red  _ had had a bad experience in the past, with guys not taking 'no' for an answer. Maybe it was just easier to appear attached than to appear to be open to advances.

 

So what would happen if Seunghyun approached him? Would he be interested?

 

Seunghyun thought about the guys he'd seen Red dance with, even leave with a few times. The pierced, tattooed kind wearing too much leather and too much eyeliner.

 

He tried to picture himself that way, done up like an idol ready to go on stage at Inkigayo.

 

He snorted, appalled at his own line of thinking. This wasn't a  _ drama.  _ There wasn't going to be a ninety second musical montage of him shopping with Daesung, trying on different looks while his friend shook his head until he stepped out suddenly made over to Red's ideal type specifications and earned a thumbs up from the shop keeper.

 

He didn't want that, anyway. That wasn't him.

 

It wasn't that Seunghyun didn't have his own charms. His deep voice and his naturally dark gaze, and he had dimples when he smiled. He was tall and handsome and generally people loved it when he showed them attention. He'd never been turned down before when he truly set his mind to gaining someone's attention.

 

It's just that he didn't see himself in any of those guys Red picked.

 

Did he want to put himself out there like that a risk getting rejected? He felt  _ invested _ in this thing with the other man. This non-existent thing that consisted of him watching him from across crowded rooms and getting grumpy when other people got his attention.

 

Was there anything about him that gave him even a fighting chance with Red?

 

Seunghyun thought back to the first night he’d seen him and he realized that, yes, there was. That collar around his neck, that spark in his eye when Mohawk tugged on the chain. How many lovers had Seunghyun had in the past that had told him his voice was made for sin? How many had told him he could get them to do whatever he wanted, if only he used the right tone of voice?  _ That. _ That seemed like Red’s thing.

 

Seunghyun worked in pharmaceutical sales. He sold cutting edge products to highly intelligent physicians every day. He knew how to be charismatic, he knew how to be convincing. He knew how to change his touch, become forceful, almost imposing if needed. He was an expert at reading people. If he could just apply  _ that _ to  _ this… _

 

He laughed at himself, then, because he was going to an awful lot of effort for one man.

 

One exceedingly pretty man that he hadn’t stopped thinking about for weeks…

 

He decided he was being ridiculous, after all, occupied mind or no, and resolved not to think about it any more.

 

But it was like.. Once the idea that he  _ could _ do something about his little ‘crush’ on Red settled into his brain, he couldn’t manage to shake it loose.

 

It was still lodged firmly in his cortex when Daesung waltzed into his office and announced they were going out that evening.

 

“Minji has the night off, so I’m going to meet her there a bit earlier than usual. You’re coming, right?”

 

He looked so hopeful that Seunghyun couldn’t say no.

 

The idea that, if he set his mind to it, he could gain Red’s attention was still bouncing around his limbic system when they arrived at the club. Daesung sat with him at the bar for a bit, ordered them a round of shots to ‘take the edge off’ his nerves before Minji arrived. It was a theme night, 80s something or other. Everyone had teased hair and neon lipstick and gaudy jewelry. Minji herself sent Daesung a photo in which she sported some kind of unitard-boa combo that reminded him of Charlie’s Angels meets a Las Vegas stage show.

 

When she did arrive, Seunghyun was left on his own for the one hundredth time, he was sure. He settled in at the bar, preparing himself for another long evening of people watching while he waited for Daesung to tell him it was cool for him to go home, he didn’t need him as an emergency exit strategy anymore.

 

The idea that he could maybe, possibly, actually walk  _ up _ to Red and talk to him, dance with him, find out his real  _ name  _ was making a fine little nest for itself in his brain stem, made cozy by a few more shots of liquor, when Red himself happened to walk through the door.

 

One look at him and his mouth went dry. He was wearing some kind of button up, one of those crazy printed things. Black with an explosion of exaggerated color, sleeves cut out and most of the buttons undone. His not-shirt was paired with the tiniest pair of cut-offs Seunghyun had ever seen a man wear, the denim dark and frayed in places. The look was complemented with a fishnets and a pair of well worn combat boots. A collection of bracelets and rings, a sparkle of studs along each ear. His hair tousled and gelled. Glitter high on his cheek bones, streaming down the elegant line of his neck. The whole outfit and cliched and more than a bit obnoxious and Seunghyun wasn’t surprised at all when it’s effect hit him straight in the dick.

 

That’s what kind of trash he’d become, after all.

 

Red was laughing, a brilliant, wide smile that he quickly covered with the back of his hand and Seunghyun realized, when the sound reached his ears, that this was the closest he’d ever actually been to him.

 

His heart seized in his chest a bit when he realized they were walking towards him.

 

Not him, the  _ bar _ . They stopped a way down from him, Red leaning over the bar to chat with the man behind it. Soohyuk, Seunghyun thought he was called. The lights from the dance floor flashed, causing something to glisten down the backs of Red’s thighs. Seunghyun blinked when he realized it was a line of rhinestones, sewn into the material of the fishnets, dotting up his calves and the backs of his thighs to disappear into the cuffs of his shorts.

 

Suddenly, Broody was there. His hand fell to Red’s hip and he met Seunghyun’s gaze head on, a sneer pulling back his lips. He leaned down to whisper in Red’s ear and the Seunghyun really was dying because Red, elbows still leaned casually on the bartop, was  _ looking _ at him. The corner of his mouth twisted up in a wry smile as he too met Seunghyun’s gaze. He felt his panic at the unexpected situation roiling around in his stomach but he remembered his earlier thoughts, that he might not be Red’s  _ type _ but he had a feeling what Red  _ liked,  _ so instead of looking away like he so desperately wanted to, Seunghyun picked up his drink and sipped it, using all of his hard won salesman skills to maintain a calm and detached sort of air as he held Red’s gaze.

 

Maybe he was imagining the points of color high on Red’s cheekbones when the other man looked away. God, he hoped he wasn’t.

 

They were leaving then, passing him by drinks in hand in search of their usual table.

 

Seunghyun knew this part, he usually arrived about half-way through it. They’d sit at their table with their other friends, talking and laughing, until they were drunk enough to feel like dancing.

 

Seunghyun realized they’d chosen a table a bit out of his line of sight so he stood up and casually slid a few seats down at the crowded bar.

A blonde woman, Seunghyun actually vaguely recognized her as one of Minji’s friends, was seated with them. He couldn’t convince himself he was imagining it when she nudged Red and pointed a bejeweled finger in his direction. Red glanced over at him and Seunghyun thought he saw the beginnings of a small smile before Red was biting his lip and leaning in to whisper in Blondie’s ear.

 

In the interim, Seunghyun ordered himself two more drinks. When Red’s group finally filtered out onto the dance floor he threw back the rest of the second one and told himself,

 

Now or never.

 

Do or die.

 

He was probably gonna die judging by the way he couldn’t seem to make himself get up off this damn bar stool.

 

The group sliced a path through the dancing masses, Blondie jumping off by a shaggy head of sandy hair Seunghyun knew to be Daesung.

 

Maybe he was being overly optimistic, but Red led the other two to a section of the dance floor almost directly across from Seunghyun. And maybe his dancing was a bit more enthusiastic than usual. Maybe he was imaging the eyeroll and the slight fond smile from Mohawk. Maybe the glance Red threw him was a construct of his drunken mind.

 

Regardless he wasn’t going to take that chance.

 

He was on his feet, gently shoving his way through the crowd, before he could even remember making the decision to move. Seunghyun stopped short of the trio, suddenly feeling incredibly out of place. Red looked even more unreal up close and Seunghyun, in his dark slacks and button up straight from the office, couldn’t feel any more ridiculous. He had been imagining it, his lustful brain creating glances and smiles where there were none, he was sure of it.

 

He was seconds from backing away and escaping the club all together, Daesung be damned, when suddenly Red was in front of him. He stood there, chest heaving, eyes searching Seunghyun’s face curiously. Broody stood behind him arms crossed over his chest as he observed the situation.

 

“Are you gonna ask me to dance, or what?”

* * *

_ I am a wild one, tame me now. Running with wolves and I'm on the prowl... _

* * *

 

_ “Are you gonna ask me to dance, or what?” _

 

How was it that in all the different scenarios of walking up to him and talking to him, Seunghyun had never considered that Red might talk to him first?

 

He was woefully unprepared for this. All of the visions in his head; sliding up to the trio and winning his attention like Lip Ring of weeks past flew from his head and he was left gaping at a glitter covered vision straight out of his dreams without a reasonable response within his grasp. Not a thing to say that wouldn’t leave him looking like an absolute moron.

 

Well if he couldn’t trust his tongue to speak, he could let his hands talk for him, right?

 

Seunghyun’s eyes gave Red a quick once over and he allowed himself a small nod before he stepped closer. His hands settled on Red’s hips and the smaller man, he realized then just how much taller he was than him, stepped closer, his wrists sliding up to cross behind his neck.

 

Red tilts his head up, a small smile playing around the corner of his lips. The action causes the collar of his shirt to fall open, exposing his throat and Seunghyun has to contain a groan because  _ he’s wearing the choker. _ He hadn’t seen it before, but it was definitely the same necklace, thick leather with a shiny silver circle where a chain could be attached. The black fabric contrasted with the younger man’s soft, golden skin. He finds himself more than a bit mystified by the way Red’s adam’s apple strains against the tight bond. He could imagine it clearly, how beautifully Red would gasp if he were to hook a finger under the choker, pulling lightly, gently cutting off his airway…

 

The thought brought him back to himself, brought back all his carefully laid out plans. Red liked dark and dangerous. Seunghyun could do that, he could play that game. He tightened his grip on Red’s hips, turning him in his grasp quickly. Red’s hands around his neck fluttered, adjusting his hold on Seunghyun’s neck.

 

Seunghyun pulled him close, settling his ass into the cradle of his hips. The sharp inhale from Red stoked his confidence, letting him lean down and whisper into his ear.

 

“I’m sure you hear this all the time.. But you’re gorgeous.”

 

Red giggled in his arms, he couldn’t hear the sound, but he felt it thrumming up from his core.

 

“I do, but it’s always nice to hear...”

 

Mohawk was watching them, from his own place in Broody’s arms Seunghyun could see him stealing glances. Broody leaned down, lips brushing the shell of his ear as he spoke. Mohawk shot Seunghyun a reassuring smile before turning back to his lover.

 

Confidence, confidence, confidence.

 

“I.. don’t want this to sound weird… but I’ve been watching you..”

 

“I know.”

 

“...Well.”

 

Red was giggling again and Seunghyun frowned. His plan to sweep him off his feet with his charms and his good looks was failing fast. At least he was dancing with him; if you could count Seunghyun standing there like a glorified prop dancing.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to actually do something about it for weeks..”

 

Oh.

 

None of this was right, he was suppose to come down here and sweep Red off his feet. Seunghyun had always thought he was good with words, but his words seemed to be failing him now. So he fell back on a good old stand-by. He threw all his cards on the table and twisted Red back around in his arms again. Red looked up at him curious, and maybe a little annoyed.

 

Now or never.

 

Do or die.

 

Seunghyun kissed him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Red’s. It was almost sweet, considering the situation, but he wasn’t trying to force himself of him. He wanted to give Red a chance to shove him away if he wasn’t interested…

 

He’s caught off guard at first, because when Red returned his kiss it was unexpectedly desperate. He pushed up against him, a soft moan slipping up from the depths of his throat, his lips moved frantically against Seunghyun’s.

 

It takes Seunghyun a moment to catch up, but when he does, he makes a point of taking control. He tightened his hold on Red, drawing him closer. He sucked Red’s plump bottom lip into his mouth, earning himself a strangled whimper from the other man. They separate after a few moments, both flushed and panting.

 

“My name’s Jiyong…

 

Jiyong..a name after so long.

 

“Hello, Jiyong.” He answers, and it’s more of a whisper, really. “I’m Seunghyun.”

 

Jiyong grinned up at him, his body swaying closer to his. “It’s nice to meet you, Seunghyun.”

“Likewise.”

 

They danced for awhile, caught up in each other. A shift in the music as the DJ’s changed brought Seunghyun back to himself. He pulled himself away from Jiyong’s lips, glancing around to find both Broody and Mohawk had disappeared.  He brought his wrist up to check his watch and realized it was near eleven, still early in the night but a lot later than he thought it was.

 

Jiyong grabbed his hand, checking the time, too. He laughed,

 

“Wow, I didn’t even realize.”

 

Seunghyun had pulled his phone out, and was grinning at the stream of messages he found there.

 

**From: Daesungie**

**Sent: 21:31, July 6**

Hey we’re at the bar where’d you go?

Restroom?

 

**From: Daesungie**

**Sent: 21:40, July 6**

Hyung??

 

**From: Daesungie**

**Sent: 21:45, July 6**

Nvm, I see you.

Who is that?

 

**From: Daesungie**

**Sent: 21:50, July 6**

Whoa. You seem busy! Lol

 

**From: Daesungie**

**Sent: 22:05, July 6**

We’re going back out onto the floor to dance.

Come find us when you’re done.

 

**From: Daesungie**

**Sent: 22:47, July 6**

So… we’re taking off.

I take it you aren’t coming?

Have fun, hyung, be safe ;)

 

Seunghyun snorted, a quick look around and he was fairly certain that Dae and Minji had been true to their word and left without him.

 

“Your friends ditch you?” Jiyong asked him, surfacing from his own phone. “Mine, too. I should probably...” He gestured towards the club’s entrance. “This was nice, dancing with you I mean.”

 

Seunghyun took in Jiyong’s smiling face and the way he seemed reluctant to actually leave and he took a chance.

 

“Yeah, if you want to.” He caught Jiyong’s hand and brought him close again, dropped another kiss to his lips, which Jiyong returned with all the same enthusiasm he had earlier. “Or you could maybe leave with me?..”

 

He hated it, it sounded presumptuous and crass, but Jiyong looked up at him, eyes shining and lips as red as his hair, hands fisted in his color and smiled at him, a bit dazed.

 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

 

_ Hey I heard you were a wild one. If I took you home, it'd be a home run. Show me how you'll do. I wanna shut down in the club with you... _

* * *

 

 

Outside on the curb Seunghyun hailed a cab. They slid inside and only then did Seungyun realize he had no idea where they were going. 

 

He turned to Jiyong, “Uhm..”

 

“Your place or mine?” Jiyong guessed, giggling again, and this time Seunghyun could actually hear it. Was it really possible for someone to be so damn attractive and to be  _ cute _ on top of it all?

 

“Yeah..it’s whatever you want. I mean! We don’t even have to go somewhere we can… just go get coffee?” He said quickly. Jiyong raised a brow at him, a small frown beginning to form.

 

“Did you not want to..?”

 

“No! I mean, yes, I want to. Who wouldn’t I just… I didn’t want you to think, I mean if you want to… I just didn’t want to assume.”

 

Jiyong’s smile was back full force. “You’re not assuming anything.” He leaned forward and gave the driver an address in Hapjeong-dong. 

 

The ride was barely five minutes with traffic, they could have walked if they’d really felt like it, but it was hot outside and it was getting late, so taxi it was.

 

When the car pull up on the corner, Seunghyun hands him ₩7,000 and step out, offering Jiyong his hand. The redhead offered him a soft smile, and took his hand as he made his way out. He kept their fingers intertwined as he lead Seunghyun to a narrow alley, lit faintly by the lights of bedrooms high above. Hapjeong-dong was full of hostels and isolated little houses to rent, full of twists and turns. Jiyong lead him deeper into the maze of alleys and side doors until they finally stepped through a narrow gap in high stone wall to a courtyard area. There with a few bushes, some flower beds, and a shade tree. 

 

Three old row houses set up to form a square with the wall around the courtyard. Jiyong lead him to the middle one, whose door faced the gate from across the courtyard. “This is me.” He said, digging into his short’s pocket to pull out his keys. 

 

Once inside, Seunghyun was greeted to a dimly lit living area. A kitchen with a single fluorescent light shining over sink was separated from the living room by a breakfast bar. Jiyong knelt down to unlace his boots, placing them on a rack by the door next to a few other pairs of shoes. Seunghyun followed suit, toeing off his loafers.

 

“So...this is where you live?”

 

Jiyong straightened up, “This is where I live.”

 

Jiyong stepped into his space, pressing Seunghyun up against the wall next to the door. His hands bury themselves in Seunghyun's hair. Seunghyun pressed his lips to the corner of the the redhead's mouth, then fully against it. Jiyong's lips parted easily. He was eager, but Seunghyun remembered his earlier thoughts and resolved to take the kiss slow. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue dip just barely into his mouth before retreating. His hands settled on the swell of his ass, palms digging into denim and fishnet. Jiyong sighed and relaxed in his arms, and then Seunghyun pulled away. Jiyong huffed out a whine, annoyed at the sudden lose of contact, before he drug in a deep, steadying breath. He gazed up at Seunghyun with glossy eyes, the glitter on his face and throat glimmering in the light from the kitchen like stardust. Seunghyun’s hands travelled up the lines of his body before cupping his shimmering visage, and then he kissed him more fully. 

 

Jiyong swayed into him, just like he had in the club. Jiyong’s hands settled low on Seunghyun's back, only to glide back up to his shoulders. He traced the line of his shoulder blades through the material of his shirt, and Seunghyun felt his blood singing in his veins at the contact. Seunghyun broke the kiss, one hand trailing down to settle around Jiyong neck. He brushed his fingers against the leather of the choker, slipped a finger through the ring that hung there, tugged on it carefully.

 

“Is this okay?” Seunghyun asked, even as Jiyong’s hips rocked forward against his and a ragged gasp left his parted lips. Jiyong nodded, eyes squeezed shut. He shuddered, reaching down to take Seunghyun’s hand. He took a step backwards, drawing Seunghyun away from the wall and further into the row house. 

 

He pulled him through a door, into what Seunghyun guessed was his bedroom. “Make yourself comfortable.” He murmured, moving over to his bedside table. He rummaged around in a drawer for a bit, placed a condom and a small bottle of lube on it’s surface. Seunghyun sat down on the edge of the bed. He held out a hand to Jiyong when he turned back to him. Jiyong took it, stepping into the space between Seunghyun’s parted knees. His hands fell to Seunghyun’s shirt, working the buttons open slowly. When it parted, he shoved it from his shoulder. Seunghyun shivered at the influx of cool air. There was a fluttering in his stomach that reminded him of all the times he’d ever been forced to read out loud in class as a kid, but much much better. 

 

Jiyong’s hands smoothed down his chest, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Why were you watching me? I know that you were, even before tonight.” Jiyong dropped down to his knees, pressing open mouth kisses to Seunghyun chest, working his way down to his stomach.

 

Seunghyun shuddered when he began to loosen his belt and unbutton his slacks. “Your.. you just have this.. I couldn’t  _ not _ watch you.  From the first time I saw you.”

 

Jiyong had succeeded in opening his pants and he slipped a slender hand inside, palming Seunghyun through his briefs. Seunghyun groaned softly at the sudden friction. “Oh yeah?” He took Seunghyun’s hardening length from the confines of the material, pumping his wrist leisurely. “I saw you, too, you know. Maybe not when you first saw me, but I think soon after. You’re not very subtle.”

 

Jiyong dipped his head down and dragged his plush bottom lip from base to tip, smiled triumphantly when Seunghyun gasped and his cock jerked in his hand. “It was unsettling at first, you watching me. You have such.. Intense eyes. A very heavy gaze. I could feel it on me.” He swirled his tongue around the head before sucking it between his lips. Seunghyun’s hips bucked up, looking for more, and he pulled back, smiling up at him coyly. “How old are you? I feel so awkward, calling you by your given name...”

 

Seunghyun laughed through the lust induced fog in his brain, “You feel awkward calling me by my name and you just had my cock in your mouth.” Jiyong shrugged, the picture of boyish innocence with his tousled candy colored hair and sparkling warm brown eyes.

 

“I’m twenty-seven.”

 

“Twenty-five. Does this mean I can call you ‘hyung’?” His smile had gone from boyish to impish and Seunghyun shook his head, bemused. 

 

“If you want to..”

 

“Oh, I do.”

 

“You know, I’ve been calling you Red in my head all this time, but Jiyong suits you so much better.”

 

Jiyong grinned up at him at that, his grip firm around the base of Seunghyun’s cock. He closed his mouth over the head again and Seunghyun groaned, burying his hands in Jiyong’s hair. Jiyong took more and more of him into his mouth, his length disappearing down his throat at a slow, steady pace. He swallowed and a shudder rocked down Seunghyun’s spine. “Fuck..” He managed. Jiyong moaned around his cock, sucking harder.  

 

With his free hand, Jiyong shoved at Seunghyun’s slacks. Seunghyun took the hint and lifted his hips a bit to free the material. The action caused him to press farther into Jiyong’s warm mouth and Jiyong gagged a bit, humming around the increase in pressure. “Shit, sorry…” Jiyong merely raised a brow at him, dragging his fingernails down the new exposed flesh of Seunghyun’s thigh. A weak strangled sort of cry escaped Seunghyun and he fought the urge to buck back up into Jiyong’s mouth. The fluttering in his stomach hadn’t gone anywhere, just transformed into more of a constant, low level buzz. It was hard for him to concentrate on anything but the slick pressure of Jiyong’s mouth.

 

Jiyong’s tongue worked along the underside of his cock, cheeks hollowed with his efforts, and he made such a pretty picture there on his knees, glitter and slightly smudged eyeliner and his gorgeous lips spread thin around Seunghyun’s girth. Finally, with another lewd swallow Seunghyun can’t take it anymore and he hauls Jiyong up off of him by the grip he still has on his hair. 

 

“ _ Hyung.. _ ” Jiyong gasped, falling against his chest. 

 

“I don’t think it’s very fair, do you? Me being practically naked and you being fully dressed?”

 

He kicked his slacks off the rest of the way before rolling them over onto the bed, settling his weight on top of Jiyong’s hips. He could feel the younger man’s hardened cock pressing against the back of his thighs, but he ignored it in favor of leaning down to capture Jiyong’s lips. 

 

He worked free the couple of buttons that held closed Jiyong’s button up, finally earning himself a close up view of the tattoos he’d admired from afar. “These are amazing…” He murmured, fingers tracing the swirls of dark ink as Jiyong squirmed under his touch.

 

“Shit.” The younger man panted out, “That tickles, fuck.”

 

Seunghyun chuckled, leaving the tattoos behind in favor of catching a pebbled nipple between his teeth. Jiyong moaned beneath him, throwing his head back. Seunghyun’s eyes are yet again drawn to the choker. He laid a palm over it, squeezing gently. “Let’s leave this on, yeah?”

 

“Y-yeah.” He didn’t miss the way Jiyong’s eyes darkened at the question, a pleased thrill rolling down his spine at the sight. 

 

Seunghyun loosened the buttons on Jiyong’s shorts, sliding them down his thighs to reveal a black scrap of lace he could hardly qualify as underwear. The head of his cock was swollen and pink, and it peaked over the top of the lace, leaking precome onto the expanse of skin below his navel. The tops of his thighs were decorated with more tattoos, blocked out English letters that Seunghyun really couldn’t be bothered to try to decipher. The elastic of the thigh highs lay in a nest line directly under the ink. Seunghyun slid his hand over the curve of his ass to grasp the back of Jiyong’s thighs. He felt the cold bite of the rhinestones against his palms and he smirked, “Let’s leave these on, too.”

 

Once he’s gotten him down to the fishnets and the choker, Seunghyun reached for the lube on the bedside table. “Roll over for me, Jiyong-ah.” He pitched his voice low, aiming for authoritative, trying to hide the nervousness that’s suddenly seized him. 

 

Jiyong nodded, rolling over onto his stomach when Seunghyun lifts his weight off of him. Seunghyun coaxed Jiyong up onto his knees, elbows still firmly planted, head rested on his forearms. He ran a hand down the younger man’s back, felt the way his muscles shifted beneath his skin as he pressed his hips backwards in invitation. The light from the lamp post outside refracted off the jewels that trailed down the backs of Jiyong’s thighs and down his calves. Seunghyun settled behind him, reaching forwards to caress the smooth globes of his ass. He parted them gently, pressing his nose against the soft flesh there for a moment before he delved in deeper, pressing his tongue flat against his entrance. Jiyong whimpered, jerking like he didn’t know whether he wanted to move into the contact or away from it.

 

“Hyung…” He breathed, and Seunghyun was really starting to like the sound of that word on his lips. He teased the rim a bit with the tip of his tongue, feeling the gently flutter of the ring of muscle. There was an audible click when he flipped the lid of the bottle open with his free hand. 

 

As the first slicked finger pushed inside the younger man, Seunghyun fixed his mouth on his hip, sucking a mark there to distract him from the stretch. Jiyong moaned, and Seunghyun pumped the digit in and out for moment, letting him adjust to the feeling before sliding a second in next to the first. His fingers moved, curling and twisting, searching for the younger man’s prostate. When he found it, he gave it a gentle tap and Jiyong’s knees shook, threatening to send him pitching forward.

 

“Oh god. Again, Hyung,  _ please _ .” Jiyong’s hand snaked shamelessly between his legs, wrapping around his own cock with a low moan. He squeezed, and Seunghyun took the opportunity to slide in a third finger. The groan of pure frustration he earned in the process was beautiful. Jiyong didn’t bother with trying to muffle the sounds he made, more concerned with meeting each thrust of Seunghyun’s fingers, aiming to get them deeper inside of him, than with trying to be quiet. 

 

Seunghyun teased him for a few more minutes. When Jiyong’s knees threatened to give out for a second time, Seunghyun slipped his fingers free, tore open the condom, and whispered a hurried, “Ready?”

 

The frantic nod he received in response was more than enough for him, so he rolled on the condom on, rubbing the head of his cock between Jiyong’s cheeks before pushing in. He draped himself over the younger man’s back, lips working at a spot on his neck just below the choker. He felt the scratch of the fishnets against his thighs and Jiyong clenched around his length as he sunk in slowly. He ran his hands down Jiyong’s side, giving him a chance to let the burn die out, and then Jiyong was pushing his hips back, shoving himself just that bit more onto Seunghyun’s cock. 

 

“Impatient..” Seunghyun chuckled, before setting a slow pace, enjoying the little noise Jiyong made in the back of his throat as he panted and gasped. After a few moments he managed a good angle and Jiyong’s gasps turned into moans. Jiyong’s hands gripped at the bedsheets,a desperate bid for purchase against Seunghyun’s ruthlessly even thrusts, the head of his cock dragged over his prostate again and again, but the pace wasn’t enough for him. 

 

“ _ More _ .” he grunted, “Harder, hyung.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ..” Seunghyun swore, digging his fingers into the notches of his hips to pick up the pace. Jiyong spread his knees that much wider to brace himself, his breath blowing out of him in little puffs now. 

 

Seunghyun reached forward and tangled his fingers around the hair at the nape of Jiyong’s neck, tugged as he fucked in. The ragged gasp he received in response...he’d never  _ heard _ anyone like this before. The sounds coming from the man beneath him resounded through his head in a way that had him fairly certain he never wanted to hear anyone else ever again. Another gasp and Jiyong was begging him, 

 

“Please, hyung. Please touch me.” Seunghyun was quick to oblige, reaching around him to wrap his hand around his cock, fisting it in time with his thrusts. Jiyong rocked back against him, glancing over his shoulder to meet Seunghyun’s eyes. A flush spread across his skin and his eyelashes fluttered, his mouth open and wet and pink. 

 

Seunghyun pulled him up to sit in his lap, fucked up into him just that much harder until Jiyong cried out, coming over his fist as his hip jerked into Seunghyun’s hold. Seunghyun followed him soon after, grinding into him slowly as he planted soft kisses across his shoulder and up the sides of his neck. Seunghyun turned Jiyong’s head, kissed him full on the mouth as the younger man whined against his lips, coming down from his high. 

 

Seunghyun’s heart pounded away in his chest. He was light-headed and couldn’t seem to draw enough air into his lungs. In his arms, he could feel Jiyong struggling to catch his breath, too, his heart beating just as fast. 

 

With a contented hum, Jiyong hooked an arm around his neck, dragging him down to lay beside him on the bed. Seunghyun cock slipped and he grimaced. “Got a waste basket in here for this thing?” 

 

Lazily, Jiyong rolled over and stripped the condom off of Seunghyun himself, tieing it off to toss it in a bin next to the bedside table. He returned, pressing his glittery forehead against Seunghyun’s shoulder. “I’ll call you a cab in a minute, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Seunghyun nodded, he allowed himself the simple pleasure of wrapping his arm around Jiyong’s waist, holding him to his side. “Sure.”

* * *

 

_ Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)... _

* * *

 

“Hey. You. Get up.”

 

Seunghyun opened his eyes and was greeted with the whole unexpected sight of Broody in all his morning glory. The blonde stood before him, barefoot and bare chested, clad in nothing but a pair of dark skinny jeans and last night’s eyeliner.

 

Seunghyun realized then that he was still very, very naked. 

 

“It’s already ten so if you have somewhere to be this afternoon you better get your ass out of bed.” 

 

The blonde turned and left the room without a second glance. It was a good thing it was Sunday or Seunghyun would have already been over an hour late for work. He jumped out of Jiyong’s bed and pulled on his wrinkled clothes from last night as quickly as he could. He glanced around the room, took in the playbills on the walls and the vanity with more makeup than his sister owned and the closet that overflowed with clothes in crazy patterns and styles. 

 

_ Jiyong… _

 

He stepped out into the living room and took a quick look around but the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Jiyong’s gone.” A soft voice called from the kitchen. It was Mohawk, seated at the breakfast bar reading a newspaper with his dark hair decidedly not-mohawkish at all. “He had to work. He’s a teacher. He teaches second grade, but on the weekend he tutors. So he’s usually out of here pretty early.” He examined Seunghyun quizzically over the sports page. “You hungry? We’ve got plenty of rice.”

 

“Don’t feed it, babe.” Broody grunted, threading his fingers through the other man’s hair affectionately as he passed him by on his way out of the kitchen. “It might never leave.”

 

Seunghyun frowned and decided to stay for some food just to spite the blonde and most decidedly  _ not _ because his stomach felt like it was trying to eat himself from the inside out. 

 

Mohawk.. Not-Mohawk, spooned him up a bowl of whatever fried rice the couple had made for themselves, offering him the seat right next to his.

 

“I’m Youngbae,” He pointed his chopsticks in the general direction of the sound of a hair dryer running further inside the row house. “You’ve already met my husband, Seunghyun.” 

 

Seunghyun choked on his rice, more at the name and less at the fact that the two men were  _ married _ , “That’s a funny coincidence.  _ My _ name is Seunghyun.”

 

“You’ve  _ got _ to be shitting me.” The other Seunghyun’s voice scoffed from down the hall. 

 

Youngbae grinned, “That’s all right, most people call him Seungri, anyway.”

 

“Victory?”

 

“Jujitsu.”

 

“Ah.”

 

He took another mouthful of rice and peered down the hall, trying to catch another glimpse of the elusive, perpetually grumpy Seungri. 

 

“So.. a teacher, huh?”

 

Youngbae laughed, “I take it you guys didn’t get around to much talking last night?”

 

Seunghyun blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “No, not really.”

 

“That’s all right. Yeah, he’s a teacher. He loves kids. He teaches music, too, that’s what he tutors. Singing and piano. I’m a dancer, that’s how we met. We both use to tutor entertainment company trainees in college. I still do, but he found his calling.” 

 

The other Seunghyun, Seungri, walked down the hallway, more appropriately dressed in a tight black t-shirt to match his jeans. “Go get dressed, Youngbae-ah. We’ve got an appointment at noon.”

 

Youngbae nodded and hopped down from his stool. He placed a chaste kiss on the blondes lips which Seungri promptly ruined with a squeeze to his basketball shorts clad ass. Youngbae shoved his shoulder, ignoring the lecherous grin the blonde shot him in favor of stepping over to the counter to retrieve a slip of paper.

 

“Jiyong said to give you this. He said he wasn’t sure if you were interested in more than a one night stand, but if you were, you should text him some time. I know he’s free tonight..” Youngbae smiled at him and Seunghyun took the paper, blushing yet again.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. Hang every other right you come to out in the alleys and you’ll find yourself on the main road. The subway isn’t hard to find from there.”

 

Seunghyun nodded, thanked him again, slipped on his shoes, and escaped the confines of the row house.

 

Youngbae was right, and he found the main road fairly quickly. It wasn’t as confusing as Jiyong had made it look in the dark.

 

He stood on the subway platform, running the slip of paper with Jiyong’s number on it between his finger over and over again.

 

He boarded the train, sat in a vacant seat, and took out his phone. Seunghyun programmed the number into his phone as ‘Red’ and sat there for a few moments, just looking at it, before he changed it to Jiyong.

 

He opened up a new message and typed, 

 

**From: Choi Seunghyun**

**Sent: 10:32, July 7**

This is Seunghyun.

Last night was amazing

And I was wondering

Would you maybe want to... 

have dinner with me tonight?

**From: Jiyong**

**Sent: 10:34, July 7**

I would love that

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr [hoseokie-jung ❤︎](http://hoseokie-jung.tumblr.com/)


End file.
